Every breath you take
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: Christine lives with Raoul and one night she hears singing.She investigates and finds Erik.Read the story to find out what happens.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Every Breath You Take

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O. or 'Every Breath You Take'

* * *

Christine woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound. It was someone singing! She sat up and looked around. There was no one there. '_It couldn't be.' _she thought. She got out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and stepped out. Christine crept down the stairs and into the parlor. She couldn't see anyone but, now she could hear what they were singing. 

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Christine ran to the front door and unlocked it. She opened it and ran outside. She could hear the singing now, clearer than ever. She searched for the source again. It was comingfrom the balcony. Christine ran to the balcony and looked up. She couldn't see so she started to climb up the trellis.

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Christine reached the top and looked over the edge of the balcony. There stood Erik with a rose. He looked over and saw her. Christine pulled herself over the side and walked over to him.

O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take

''Erik, what are you doing here?''Christine asked. He ignored her question and gave her the rose.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Christine wrapped her arms around him and sighed. ''I missed you, Erik.'' she told him.

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please

Erik caressed Christine's cheek and finished the song.

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

He smiled and kissed her forehead.''Please...Christine, come with me.''

Christine looked down and then through the window,atRaoul.

''I can't. I couldn't just leave Raoul.'' she said.Erik pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.

''But, I thought you loved me.''he said.Christine sighed and looked towards Raoul again.

''I do.'' she replied.''And I will come with you.''

She snuck back down the trellis with Erik and back inside. Erik waited in the parlor while Christine packed her things up. She didn't have much, because the only clothes she wanted were her old ones and not the ones that Raoul had bought for her. Christine quickly wrote a letter to Raoul and placed it in her spot on the bed.She kissed his head one last time and went downstairs. Erik took some of her stuff for her and they left. Erik had a carriage waiting for them and Christine got inside. Erik pulled the rains and they left the De Chagny manor. Christine was surprised when she got out and they were in front of an Inn.

''The Opera house is still under repair and I wouldn't want to risk being seen by anyone.''Erik told her.''So, we're staying here for a few days.''

Erik took Christine inside and he showed her where their room was. It was a small room with a big feather bed and a table. Erik and Christine crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

''I love you Christine.''Erik whispered.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Broken heart

* * *

Broken heart

* * *

Disclaimer :I do not own P.O.T.O. or ''Every breath you take''

* * *

A/N :Ok, I got alot of reviews from people who think that ''Every Breath You Take'' is about a stalker.Well that's your opinion but, I think it matches Erik and Chrstine perfectly.He's her angel of music and he always watches her.If you still think that the song is about a stalker, then go ahead.But, I just wanted to let you know that it's just a waste of time to post a review that says that. 

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Raoul read the letter over and over again to himself. He just couldn't believe she was gone. 

_Dear Raoul,_

_I'm so sorry but, some things have come up and I just cannot marry you.It has nothing to do with you so don't be upset. I don't know if I'll see you again. I wish you well._

_Your childhood friend,_

_Christine_

Raoul sighed and tried to get over the pain. He wanted what was best for her so he would just move on. He got dressed and went downstairs. He had a meeting today and then he had to go on a trip, later. Maybe being away would ease the pain. Raoul ate breakfast and grabbed his coat.

* * *

Christine rubbed her eyes and sat up. At first, she forgot that Erik had brought her here, but then she remembered what had happened. She yawned and stretched her arms. Then, Christine noticed that Erik wasn't next to her. She got out of bed and looked around. Erik wasn't in the room. Christine opened the door to the room and looked down the hall._ ' He must have left to do something. '_ she thought. Christine closed the door back up and grabbed her suitcase. She opened it and looked for a dress to wear. She selected a light-blue one and put it on quickly. As she closed her suitcase back up, she noticed a rose on the table. Christine walked over and picked it up. A black ribbon was tied around the stem. Christine also noticed a note laying on the table, under it. She picked it up and read it. 

_Christine,_

_I had to go run some errands. I will return later._

_I love you._

_Erik_

Christine smiled and looked out the window. The wind was gently blowing the trees and the grass. Christine sat down in a chair and sighed. She wondered what life would be like with Erik. She still loved him.

* * *

Raoul could barely pay attention at the meeting. He was too busy thinking about Christine.

''Monsieur, Le Vicomte. Are you even listening?''a man asked him. Raoul shook his head and nodded. The man continued talking, but Raoul still wasn't listening to him. After the meeting, Raoul went home and got his bags. Then, he got into his buggy and left for the train station. When he got there, he showed the man his ticket and walked on. He had to try and get Christine out of his head. This buisness trip was very important.

* * *

Christine was reading when Erik came back. She looked up and smiled at him. He walked over and kissed her head.

''Christine, the opera house is almost fully repaired. It will be done sometime next week and then we can go back in.'' Erik told her.

''That's wonderful.'' she replied, still reading her book. She put a ribbon in her page and put it back into her suitcase. She got up and wrapped her arms around Erik.

''Erik, do you know when they are holding auditions?''

''Friday.'' he replied, closing his eyes and burying his face into her curly hair.

''Alright.'' she said, embracing him and closing her eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes and then parted. Erik pulled out a bag from under the bed and got out some paper. He walked over to the table and set them down. He picked up a pen and started writing something down. Christine looked over his shoulder to read what he was writing. It was music notes.

''I've had this stuck in my head all day.'' Erik said. ''Now, I can put it down on paper.''

Christine read over the melody in her head and smiled. 'He's a musical genius! How could I have ever chosen Raoul over him?' she thought.

* * *

Raoul still couldn't get the thought of Christine put of his head. He was busying himself by reading the newspaper. 'How could she just leave?' he thought. 'I don't even know where she is.'

He looked outside the window. It was getting really dark. Raoul folded up his newspaper and fell asleep.

The train whistled and made Raoul jump. He rubbed his head and sat up. It was daylight and the train was coming to a stop. He got up and collected his stuff. When he got off the train, there was a buggy waiting for him. The man took his bags and Raoul got in. When they reached the Inn, Roaul grabbed his bags and walked inside. A woman stood at a desk and was writing something down. Raoul walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. The woman looked up and set her pen down.

''Monsieur De' Changy.'' he stated. The woman nodded and handed him a key. Raoul thanked the woman and went to find his room. Once he was in, he set his stuff down and left to go to the meeting.

* * *

Please review! If I get alot of reviews, I might update quicker. Next chapter gets alittle more interesting.


	3. Auditions and moving back in

Auditions and moving back in

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O

* * *

It was the day after Erik and Christine had moved back down into Erik's home. It was also the day of the auditions for the next opera and Christine was a nervous wreck. Erik kept assuring her that she would do fine, but she still paced around the room in nervousness. When it was time for auditions, Erik took her up through her dressing room. Then, he sat in box 5 and waited for her to go on. When she came on, he smiled an waited for her to start. The piano started to play and she started. 

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for meWe never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .  
Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think  
of me

She finished and the managers clapped and cheered. Christine blushed and walked to the backstage area.

''Christine!'' someone yelled. Christine looked over and saw Meg running at her. Meg hugged her and Christine laughed.

''Meg!''

Meg let go of her and laughed.

''Where have you been these past few months? I started to miss you alot. You know after..''

''It's ok, Meg. Everything's fine now.''

''How's Raoul?''

Christine fell silent. She looked away and sighed.

''He's fine. I hope.''

''What do you mean?''

''I left him.''

''Why?''

''I didn't really love him. There was someone else.''

''Who?''

''I'll tell you later.''

The two of them skipped around and talked. Meg was going to be a dancer again and her mother was going to teach again. Mme Giry came and said hello to Christine. Then, she and Meg went home and Christine went into her dressing room. Eri kwas waiting for her and they both went back down to the lair.

* * *

Raoul went to the meeting and came back. He was tired, but wanted to do something. He pulled out a pen and some paper and started to write. When he was done, he walked up to the front desk and asked the woman if her could have it mailed to Paris. The woman nodded and looked at the address. Raoul handed her the letter and went back to his room to relax.

* * *

It was a few days after the auditions and Christine found out that she had gotten the lead part. She kissed Erik and went to go tell Meg the great news. Meg squealed and they both jumped up and down. Mme Giry laughed and took Meg off to ballet practice. Christine walked down the corridors and behind the backdrops. Suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was black. She saw it move around another backdrop. She followed it until she couldn't see it anymore. She turned and saw Erik standing right behind her. She nearly screamed, but he put his hand over her mouth. They both started laughing and he wrapped his cloak around her. He held her in a kiss and then they pulled apart. They went back down to the lair and Erik gave Christine her singing lesson. 

A few days later, Christine and Erik were sitting on the couch, cuddlingwhen Mme Giry came to the gate.

''Erik.'' she called. Erik got up and went to open the gate, annoyed. Mme Giry walked over to him.

''The vicomte is looking for Christine.'' she stated, out of breath. Erik's eyes flared with anger and he told Mme Giry to leave. When she was gone, he closed the gate and turned to Christine.

''What did you tell him?'' he asked angrily. Christine stood and walked toward him.

''I didn't tell him anything, darling.''

Erik grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

''What did you tell him?'' he asked again. His breath was hot on her face.

''I told him not to worry or to come looking for me.'' she merely whispered. Erik let go of her and turned around. Christine was afraid of his sudden change of mood. She moved towars him again and layed her hand on his shoulder.

''Erik, I swear, that's all I told him.''

He turned back around and let out a sigh.

''I know. I just don't want to lose you again. I love you, Christine.''

He embraced her and then led her back to the couch. Christine layed against him and hummed. Erik burried his face in her curls. It started to get cold, so Erik grabbed ablanket for them. He and Christine spent most of the day like that. Later, Erik worked on his music and they went to sleep.

* * *

Raoul was just arriving back home and he was exhausted. He had spent most of his time worrying about Christine on his trip. He went home and fell onto the bed. He sat up and looked around. It was fell empty without Christine. Raoul shook the thught of her from his mind and went to wash up.

* * *

Please review! I know it was shory, but it's all I could think of for now. 


	4. Wandering child

Wandering child

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.O.

* * *

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she looked next to her. Erik had his arm wrapped around her waist and he was smiling. Christine smiled and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. 

''Good morning, darling.'' he said.

''Good morning darling.'' she replied. They both got up and made the bed. Afterwards, Erik wrapped his arms around Christine and rocked her back and forth.

''Erik.''

''Yes?''

''We should get dressed.''

''Alright.''

Erik left and got changed in his room, while Christine picked out a dress and put on a small ammount of perfume. When she emerged, Erik was sitting at the organ and looking through some of his music. When he saw Christine, he motioned for her to come over and he handed her a sheet of paper.

''Today, we're going to have your lessons for much longer.''

All day Erik gave Christine singing lessons and showed her some new pieces of music.

''Oh my goodness!'' Christine gasped after she was done singing one of the pieces of music. ''I have rehersals today!''

Erik took her up to her old dressing room and she ran off. He sighed happily and snuck into box 5.

''There you are, mademoiselle.'' Mme Giry said. She pulled Christine over and showed her where she was to stand. Then, she told the girls to get into their positions. They started and the rehersal went by quickly. Christine was so happy to be singing in the lead!

* * *

Raoul couldn't take it anymore! He needed Christine back in his home even if he would have to do it by force. He grabbed his coat and ran out to his buggy. 

''You _will_ come back, Christine Da'ae.'' he said to himself. He continued down the road until he was outside the opera house. He jumped down and ran inside. He reached the auditorium and looked for Mme Giry. When he spotted her he ran over.

''Mme Giry!'' he yelled. She turned around and her eyes wnet wide. He ran up to her and his face was red with anger and frustration.

''Where is she?'' he asked. ''Where is Christine Da'ae?''

Mme Giry started to talk, but Monsieur Andre stepped in.

''Ah, miss Da'ae. Yes, she returned to us some time ago. She is starring in our production of Hannibal.''

Raoul shoved past them both and ran into the girl's dormitories. Some of the girls eyed him as he ran through, searching for Christine. He grabbed a girl and shook her by the shoulders.

''Where is Christine Da'ae?'' he demanded.

''I think she is in her dressing room, monsieur.''

Raoul dropped her onto the floor and down the corridors. When he reached Christine's room, he burst thedoor openand found Christine talking to Meg. They both stared at him and got out of their chairs.

''Raoul, what are you doing here?'' Christine demanded. Meg backed away alittle.

''I want you to come back home.''

''This is my home, Raoul.''

''You're coming back with me, Christine.''

''No, Raoul. I am happy here and I've moved on.''

Raoul ascended toward he, but suddnely, the mirror opened and Erik came out. Punjab lasso in hand. He had heard the conversation from behind the mirror. Raoul backed up, but then he pulled a pistol out from his coat pocket. He moved over and grabbed Meg by the arm. He pulled her to him and pointed the gun to her head.

''Don't move or I'll kill her!'' he yelled. Meg whimpered and hereyes went wide with fear. Christine's face went white and she reached out her arms. Erik held her back and thought of a plan. He suddenly looked at Christine and grabbed her neck. He threw the lasso around it and held her to him.

''Let her go or I'll kill Christine.''

Raoul's eyes went wide with astonishment and he looked from Christine to Meg. He smiled and pointed the gun at Erik.

''No, you won't.'' he said as he shot Erik in the chest. Erik let go of Christine and stumbled backwards. He fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain. Christine let outan ear piercing scream and fell to her knees next him.

''Erik.'' she sobbed. ''Don't leave me.''

Meg caught Raoul off guard and grabbed the gun. She kicked him to the ground and pointed the gun at him.

''You disgust me.'' she said right before she pulled the trigger. A loud gunshot rang through the air and Raoul was dead. Meg dropped the gun and stared at Raoul. Had she just killed someone? She turned and looked at Christine. She was sprawled over Erik's chest and stroking his hair.

''Don't leave me.'' she sobbed. Tears ran down her face as she smoothed back his hair. Mme Giry came running into the room and didn't know who to worry about more, Erik or Raoul. She ran to Erik and asked what had happened. Christine pointed to Raoul in disgust.

''He shot him.''

''Then he killed himslf too?''

''No, maman.'' Meg's voice cut in. ''I killed him.''

Meg sank to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Mme Giry helped Christine get Erik onto the bed and they called for a doctor.

''Christine.'' Erik whispered. Christine sat by him and stroked his hair some more.

''Erik, don't leave me. You don't have to go yet.''

''I won't leave you, Christine. I love you.''

That last part rang through Christine's ears. She managed a weak smile and rested her head next to his. The doctor came rushing in and asked for Christine to open Erik's shirt. The doctor examined the wound and looked up at Christine.

''The bullet has just grazed the skin on his side. Christine managed another smile and looked at Erik.

''How?''

''I was too quick for him to hit me. I guess it just barely hit me.''

Christine threw her arms around Erik and kissed him. The doctor fixed up the wound and Erik was ok. The doctor told him not to stretch that part for at least a few days until the wound healed. Mme Giry payed the man and he left. Then, she pulled out Raoul's body from behind the dressing screen and they tried to decide what to do with him.

''I'm so sorry.'' Meg wailed. Mme Giry assured her that it was ok and that she had done it for self defense. Meg stopped shaking and settled down. Christine comforted Erik some more and they made sure that Meg was ok.

''Meg, it's going to be ok. He was trying to hurt me and you shot him.''

''No! It's not going to be ok, Christine!''

Meg ran from the room and down the corridors. Christine ran to the door to stop her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Tears stung Meg's eyes as she ran away from Christine's room. She ran back into the stage area. Suddenly, she ran right into one of the stagehands. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and she could smell his breath on her face.

''Well well, what do we have here? Shouldn't young girls like yourself be practicing they're dancing?''

Meg pushed him away and continued down the corridors. She stopped when she reached a small storage room. She ran inside and cried her eyes out. She stayed like that for a while until she heard someone come in. It was Christine. She sat down next to Meg and looked at her.

''Meg, it's ok. You panicked. I would have down the same thing in your position. Now, come out of this storage room and let's go. We have rehersals. I know you're upset and you don't want to talk about it.''

Meg nodded and they both got up and left. When Christine returned with Meg, Mme Giry grabbed her by the shoulder and smiled at her. Everyone had rehersals and then they went back to their rooms.

* * *

It was the night of the production and Christine was a nervous wreck. Mme Giry helped her with her costume and she walked out to get ready for opening night. She walked out onto the stage and they started. Christine looked up and saw Erik sitting in box five. She smiled at him and took a deep breath. The show was a huge sucess and afterwards, Christine ran backstage to her dressing room to find Erik. He wasn't in there so Christine sat down and waited for him. A few minutes later, he showed up in the doorway and reached for her hand. She took it and he led her up the spiral staircase.

''Where are we going, Erik?''

''You'll see, Christine.''

They reached the roof and Erik took Christine outside. It was lightly snowing and Erik led her over to the edge. They looked down at all of the people leaving.

''They came for you tonight. To hear you sing.'' he told her as he gestured towards the people below. Christine smiled and looked at him.

''I couldn't have done it without my teacher.''

Christine wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Then, she pulled back and looked down at the people. Erik made sure everyone was gone and then he took Christine back inside. He took her down the flights of stairs and into the corridors. He led her onto the stage. They were at centerstage when he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a glittering ring.

''Christine Da'ae, will you marry me?''

''Yes, I will!''

Christine flung her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He held her in his arms and they both wished that moment could last forever.


	5. Wedding plans

Wedding plans

I do not own P.O.T.O

It had been a week since Erik proposed to Christine. They were busy making wedding plans and writing down who would come to the wedding. Meg had helped Christine pick out a beautiful wedding dress and veil. Mme Giry had gotten rid of Raoul's body, but she was still worried about the police finding out.

Meg and Christine were sitting in the lair, talking.

''Oh, Christine! Philippe will never love me again! I killed his brother!''

''It's ok, Meg.''

Christine tried to comfort her friend. They went up to the main room and sat on the staircase. Meg continued to cry and Christine patted her back and told her it was ok. Suddenly, Meg looked up and screamed. Christine looked over and stood up. It was Philippe and he had a pistol in his hand.

''Philippe!''

He motioned for her to walk over to him and she did.

''Oh darling, what are you doing h-''

He smacked her across the face and she fell to the ground.

''Meg!'' Christine screamed. She looked from her friend to Philippe.

''What do you want?'' she asked.

''You killed my brother.''

''Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.''

''You did!''

''No!'' Meg yelled. She stood up and kicked Philippe in the shin. He fell over and the pistol fell from his hand. ''I did.''

Philippe's eyes went wide and he stood up. He pushed Meg over again and ran towards Christine. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

''No, you did! You hated him! You witch, you hated him!''

Christine let out a cry and tried to get away from him. Philippe dropped her and grabbed his pistol off of the floor.

''Well, now I'll just have to kill you both.''

He raised the pistol, but suddenly, Erik appeared from behind him and threw a punjab around his neck. Philippe fell to the ground, dead. Christine tried not to scream, but Meg did. Christine ran to Erik and threw her arms around him.

''Oh, Erik. I thought he was going to kill us.'' she sobbed. Mme Giry ran into the room and stared wide eyed at the body on the floor. Then, she looked up at Erik.

''Erik, what happened?''

''He tried to hurt them. I had to save them.''

Mme Giry walked over and started to drag Philippe by the shirt. She dragged him out of the room and to wherever she had Raoul's body, she was going to send Philippe's.

''It's alright, angel.''

Erik held Christine as she continued to sob uncontrollably. Meg mourned over her loved one. She had loved him so much, but he just didn't love her as much and now he was dead. Her mother returned and took Meg home to rest. Christine calmed down and Erik took her back down to the lair. He carried her into their room and placed her on the bed. He started to leave, but Christine stopped him.

''Erik, wait. I'm cold, will you stay in here with me?''

He smiled and walked towards the bed. He layed down next to her and they both fell asleep.


	6. Note

Note

A/N : Ok, just to let eveyone know, I am not abandoning this story! I have 9 stories to work on and it's really hard to think of things at some times. I would really appreciate some ideas! Please, just bear with me and I'll update. If I get some good ideas, I'll give credit to those people and mention them in my next chapter. So, if anyone has any good ideas, tell me!

Christine06


	7. More wedding plans

More wedding plans

I do not own P.O.T.O

Christine and Erik spent whole morning discussing their wedding plans. They were sitting on the sofa, when Meg came running up to the gate. She was drenched with water.

''Christine!''

''Meg! What are you doing here?'' Christine laughed. She walked down the steps and into the lake. Meg started to shiver and her lips were turning blue.

''I-I c-came to see how you were doing. Did you figure out all of the wedding plans?''

''Yes. Hold on, I'll open the gate.''

Christine walked over to the lever and pulled it down. Meg ducked under and waded through the water. She got out and wrung the edge of her dress out into the lake. Christine walked over and they both started talking about the wedding. Erik got up and walked over towards them.

''Well, who are we inviting?''

''Well, Erik, we only have Mme Giry and Meg.''

''And my friend, Nadir.''

''You have a friend?''

Both Christine and Meg stared at Erik anxiously and waited for him to tell them about him. Erik sighed and told them about Nadir. When he was done, Christine and Meg stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

''You were going to be killed and he saved you?'' Christine asked. He nodded his head and she continued to stare at him. ''Well, invite him to our wedding, then.''

Erik smiled and Christine gave him a light kiss. Meg started to walk towards the gate, but Christine stopped her.

''Meg, where are you going?''

''Oh, I...uh...have some things to do. I just wanted to see if you had everything planned for the wedding.''

''Alright. I'll see you later, Meg.''

''Bye.''

With that, Meg ducked back under the gate and waded through the underground lake. Erik closed the gate back up and then, he turned to Christine and smiled devilishly. He made his way over to her and started to kiss her. Christine smiled and they went and sat back on the sofa.

Meg walked through the cellars and up through the secret passage her mother showed her. When she was out, she went back to her room and grabbed her cloak. Then, she went back out to the stables and got a cab. She rode to the cemetary and opened the gate. As she walked through the grass, she looked at the statues and monuments. She tried to hold back her tears. She walked up to the grave that read _Raoul de chagny _and she brushed her fingers across the stone. Then, she looked at the one next to it that read _Philippe de chagny _and she let out a sob. She burst into tears and fell down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She curled up into a ball and lay on the hard ground. She didn't care if people saw her crying or if she lost her dignity by breaking down in the middle of a cemetary. She wept for a few minutes and treid to drain out all of her tears. The feeling of a hand on her shoulder made her stop and turn around. There stood a boy of about her age.

''Madamoiselle, are you alright? I saw you crying and I wanted to help you.''

''No, I'm not alright. The only one I ever loved is..is...gone!''

''Madamoiselle, I'm so sorry.''

''It's alright, I'm just so unhappy.''

''Here, I'll take you home. Where do you live?''

''The opera house.''

''Ok, I'll take you there.''

''Thank you. You're very nice.''

They left the cemetary and he called for a cab. They got inside and started off towards the opera house. When they got there, Meg thanked the kind boy and she ran inside.

''Meg Giry, where have you been?'' Mme Giry demanded when Meg ran inside. Meg stopped and looked down at her feet.

''A-at the cemetary.''

''For what reason?'' she demanded again.

''T-to see Philippe's grave. I miss him.''

''Meg, I know that you miss him, but running off without telling me is...is...''

The old ballet teacher sighed and hugged her daughter. Then, she walked off, shaking her head. Why did young girls always do these things? Meg watched her mother walk off and then headed in her own direction.

Erik and Christine sat on the sofa, cuddling. Erik held Christine in his arms and kissed her head.

''Christine, are you really going to marry me?''

Of course, Erik. Why wouldn't I? I love you.''

Erik smiled at her words and started to stroke her hair lovingly.

''Oh, I just wanted to know.''

Christine turned to face him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Soon, very soon, they would be married.

A/N : Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just got out of a case of writer's block and I'm really sorry! The wedding chapter is coming up soon and some pretty exciting events happen!


	8. Author's note

Dear readers:

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was trying to deal with being flamed. Apparently, someone(I'm not saying who, but she's probably reading this and going to flame me again) just wants to flame my story and she won't even offer any advice. Again, I'm really sorry about not updating. I also have schoolwork to do and I can't update as often. I'll try to update as often as possible.

* * *


End file.
